


Curiosity

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If his ass is that much of an erogenous zone then he needs to know.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereaders:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _fiction_ using names and faces associated with actual trufax people. I do not know these people in any way, shape, or form outside of what they show the public. I do this to them cause I _like_ to.*smirk*  
>  **AN:** In response to [this](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1966756#t1966756) [Glam_Kink](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt.

He's curious, okay? It's not that he wants a dick up his ass or suddenly thinks that girls have cooties. The thought of tits and pussy still gets him hard and wet and the idea of pushing his dick into some dude's ass or face doesn't. He's just fucking curious.

He's heard too many of the _holy fuck, and when they..._ kind of conversations between Adam and Terrance and he kinda, sorta, really wants to see what all the fucking hype is about.

Besides, if his ass is that much of an erogenous zone then he needs to know. Because, really, sex is sex. It's supposed to be filthy, dirty fun. That's like a law or something.

"So, man," he slurs, the near empty bottle of tequila giving him the stones to own up to his curiosity. "Is it, like, really all that?"

Two sets of eyes jerk to Tommy, both going predatory and dark. And, maybe bringing it up when Adam _and_ Terrance are just as drunk as he is was a mistake, because, yeah, fuck, they look like they want to eat him.

"You wanna find out, Tommy Joe?" Adam's nostrils flare, his eyes some fucking how go darker.

Tommy swallows wrong and then coughs, the sting of liquor burning his nose and pulling tears from his eyes. "I don't wanna get fucked, man. I'm just..."

"Curious," Terrance supplies. "Most of you straight boys are."

"Dude," Tommy snaps. "Uncool lumping me into a stereotype just 'cause I like tits."

Terrance bows his head in Tommy's direction. "True."

Tommy takes it for the apology it is.

"You don't have to get fucked to find out, Tommy," Adam says, ignoring the fuckall out of Terrance, his gaze – contemplative and so fucking serious – firmly locked onto Tommy. "That's what fingers and tongues are for."

Tommy blinks slowly, replays Adam's words in his head just to make sure he heard right. Fingers and _tongues_. Jesus fucking _Christ_. He tilts his glass back, swallowing the dregs of his drink, and nods. "So, yeah, I'm curious."

Adam cants his head to the side, stares at Tommy for what seems like forever, then nods, one quick jerk of his head. "You gonna be stupid about it all tomorrow? Freaking out 'cause there was something up your ass?"

He balls his hands into fists, pushing his blunt nails into his palm to ground himself. This is so gonna happen. He's either gonna be really fucking impressed or he's gonna have the ammunition to call Terrance and Adam out the next time they start their gay boy sex babbling. Win for him either way. "Long as your monster dick isn't up there, no."

Adam smirks. "No matter how much you beg for it, I promise not to put my monster dick in your ass."

Tommy snorts, totally ignoring the bait in favor of stripping off his shirt. "Come on then, pretty boy, make me a believer."

* * *

He's stretched out on the hotel bed and his whole body is vibrating, nerves or anticipation or fucking _nerves_. Adam and Terrance both are running their hands all over him and they're all naked and there's lube and, good fucking fuck, what made him think was a good idea?

"Easy, baby," Adam whispers, dipping his head low and kissing Tommy.

The world slows down again. Because Tommy knows this. He's kissed Adam on stage and off, kissed him high, drunk and sober. He'd know this mouth if he was blindfolded.

Then there are hands on his thighs spreading his legs wide, Adam's smooth palm a serious contrast to the rough, calloused spread of Terrance's, and Tommy goes tense again.

Adam pulls back just enough to whisper, "Nothing but what you asked for, promise."

Tommy sees the honesty of the statement in Adam's eyes and nods."Yeah," he rasps out. "I know."

"Then let us, baby."

And then Adam is kissing him again and Tommy is going lax and, _oh, yes, oh my_ , Terrance is between his legs, dragging his lips all over Tommy's thighs and he can't help but to spread his legs wider and just fucking _invite_ him in.

"That's it," Terrance murmurs, the words mouthed into Tommy's skin between sloppy drags of his tongue.

Adam pulls away and slips in beside Terrance, forcing Tommy's legs even wider, demanding he make room for the both of them.

"Move," Adam says, squirming flat to his belly, his hands palming Tommy's ass cheeks, his thumbs pushing into the cleft and pulling him open.

Tommy's never – _never_ – felt more exposed. He fights the instinct to jerk away, to snap his legs shut. Then Adam licks a wet stripe right up the crease of Tommy's ass, going straight over his fucking asshole, and all goddamn thoughts of stopping him – _them_ – just fucking flee.

"Ho, fffuuuu..." The word skitters short, turns into some garbled out mess, when that tongue, _Adam's_ tongue, pushes into his ass.

Into his fucking ass. Wrong and dirty and so, so nasty.

Tommy loses himself to the sounds, the squelching slurps that match the thrust and retreat and the harsh rush of Terrance's breathing and the whimpering, begging, fucking pleading that has to be coming from him. He just lets the noise and the feel, the ridiculous amount of wet, the spit and saliva that Adam is working all over his ass and the precome that is leaking from his slit... he drowns himself in all of it, engages all of his senses and just wallows in it.

He hears Terrance murmur, "Come on, Adam, up," and when the bed jostles, opens his eyes and cranes his neck and almost comes on the spot.

Because Terrance's big body is on the floor and leaning in and all Tommy can see is the top of his head over the arch of Adam's back and he just knows that right now, right this fucking minute, Adam's ass is getting reamed the same as his is.

"Jesus," he whines, flopping back on the bed and wishing like fuck they were in some tricked out hotel room where the walls and ceiling, even the fucking floor, was covered in mirrors.

Then Adam pulls free of his ass and Tommy whines for a whole different reason. Whines right until the tongue is replaced with some seriously slicked up fingers and the easy stretch from Adam's tongue becomes a firework of _thick_ and _too much_ that slowly, so very fucking slowly morphs into _interesting_ and then into a strangled out, "More."

"Baby," Adam moans and the fingers retreat, coming back seconds later with more lube and the hot press of what is, what has to be four fingers.

Tommy arches and bows his body, squeezes his eyes shut against the explosion of color when Adam grazes over something inside of him. Then the bed shifts again and Adam is looming over him, his fingers lodged so deep in his ass Tommy swears he can feel them in the pit of his stomach.

He struggles to open his eyes, to ride out the pleasure with all of his defenses down, to let Adam see just how wrecked he is.

"Baby," Adam whispers again, then grunts, his fingers pushing in deeper and harder, curling in that oh, so perfect way.

Tommy chances another look over the sweat-soaked line of Adam's back and watches, enthralled, as Terrance rolls his body, obviously pushing his dick into Adam, and pushing Adam's fingers into Tommy.

He can't look away. _Can't._

Adam drops his head down, captures Tommy's lips in another kiss. This one filled with a taste of musk and sweat that Tommy knows is him. All him. He doesn't think it should turn him on as much as it does.

He kisses back, thrusting his tongue into Adam's mouth, mapping his teeth, dragging all of _his_ taste back into his body, and undulates his hips, grinds down on Adam's hand, listening to the slap of skin on skin, weighs it against the beat the bed rocks to.

He gets lost in it all.

Then Adam crooks his fingers and twists his wrist and Tommy's world whites out as the wave of his orgasm crashes over him, unexpectedly sucking him under.

He comes back, the ringing in his ears fading, just in time to hear – feel – Terrance push into Adam one more time. They both groan and the hot wet of Adam's come splatters across his thigh.

It's almost enough to make his dick twitch again. Almost.

Time measures off in the beat of his heart, the gasping sounds of Adam and Terrance, the way the bed shifts and rocks when – after Adam pulls free of Tommy and Terrance slips away from Adam – they both take a side and curl into Tommy, one big puppy pile of cuddling.

Later, when the cool air of the room is getting uncomfortable and Terrance pushes out of bed to get washcloths, Adam looks at Tommy. "Well?"

There's only one thing that Tommy can think to say. "I have _got_ to find a chick who's willing to do that."

 

* * end * *


End file.
